One More Show, One Last Time
by o Mischief Managed
Summary: In the midst of an ongoing war with the Ghost Zone, Danny and Sam have one final night together. How will they spend it? ...And no, it's probably not what you're thinking. This is rated K for Pete's sake. Keep your minds clean, people. DS


New one-shot! Okay, first off this takes place after the Phantom Planet movie, a couple years later. Danny and them are all **18 years old. **The rest you'll find out in the story.

Also, this is a songfic to the song "You and Me and One Spotlight" by Yellowcard. Amazing song, maybe the best on the album. When I listened to it, this idea immediately came into my head. And I went with it. So, I hope ya like it! I do, so I guess that's a start, right?

* * *

"Will you hold still? Jeez, you're jumpier than a jackrabbit on a giant trampoline."

_**It won't be long now**_

_**The music's on loud**_

Danny laughed at his friend's impatient remark. "I'm sorry, Tuck. I guess I'm just nervous, and excited."

"Well, you should be," Tucker replied, finishing tying the bowtie around his best friend's neck. "'Cause of what you're about to do."

Danny stepped forward and turned to face his companion. "How do I look?"

Tucker observed him, looking him up and down. Danny was wearing his usual pair of jeans and tennis shoes, with a white button-down shirt and a black suit jacket. A black bowtie topped the ensemble. "Given the extreme short notice, I'd say you look pretty good." Tucker himself was dressed similarly, minus only the bowtie.

Danny turned to face himself in the small, broken mirror. The room they were in was lit only by a small candle on the worn, termite-ridden table. The mirror on the wall was dusty and had a large crack down the middle, distorting the image of the person glancing into it. There were no windows in the room, but from outside could be heard the faint sounds of shouts and explosions. The two inside tried to ignore what was currently going on outside those walls, focusing their attention on this one important night.

_**We'll sing this song out**_

_**And then we'll lie down**_

Tucker looked at his watch, then gave a jump of surprise. "C'mon, man. We gotta get out there. It's time."

Danny looked at his friend, taking a deep breath. "Okay, let's go."

_**I'll hold you close then**_

_**And let you know when**_

They left the room, blowing out the candle and closing the door behind them. They walked down a dark hallway, toward a large wooden door. Opening the door carefully, they stepped into a large, dimly lit room. The numerous candles hung on the high walls cast a shadowy glow over the many rows of oaken benches lining the room, all facing the front. At the head of the room stood a dusty, marble altar, where a single man was standing. He was dressed in a simple black suit, having also been given short notice as to the occasion.

_**The space and time bend**_

_**And then we'll fall in**_

Danny's family were among the few people seated in the pews, and they smiled at him as he entered from the right side of the altar. He smiled back, nodding toward them as he and Tucker walked to the altar and stood to the right side of the man.

"Thanks, Uncle John," Tucker whispered to him as they took their places. "Sorry about the short notice."

"It's alright, Tucker," John replied. "Anything for my favorite nephew and his best friend." He smiled at them both, who smiled gratefully back. Tucker's uncle John was a judge, and, lucky for them, had happened to be in town that night. When Tucker had called him not a few hours ago with a request, he had been more than happy to help out.

"So, you ready?" Tucker spoke into his friend's ear.

Danny took another deep breath. "…Yeah," he answered. "I think I am."

_**Go put on your best tonight**_

_**It's you and me and one spotlight**_

Not a second later, the wide oak doors at the back of the old cathedral opened simultaneously, revealing two women standing on the other side. One was Valerie Gray, dressed in a white skirt and orange shirt, a small bunch of white and red flowers in her arms. In front and to her left was Sam Manson, wearing—for once—a simple, white sundress (which she had, or course, borrowed from Valerie). She carried a bouquet of fresh red and white roses, and her hair was pulled back in a diamond barrette. A single white rose was tucked beneath it, and a bright smile was painted across her face. She looked radiant.

Danny smiled wider as Tucker put a hand on his best friend's shoulder, squeezing it slightly as if to wish him good luck. Sam walked at a normal pace down the aisle—for they had no organ playing. The old church was silent as she and Valerie walked, the sounds of war from outside barely penetrating the high cathedral walls.

As the two girls reached the altar, Sam moved to stand beside Danny each, facing the judge. Valerie smiled at Tucker as the two of them as well took their places beside their friends. It was finally time.

_**One more show, one last time**_

_**We are ready**_

The ceremony moved along swiftly, mostly because they didn't have much time. Sam and Danny repeated the vows offered by the judge (simply not having had time to write their own), unable to keep the smiles from their faces as they spoke.

"Do you have the rings?" John asked soon afterward.

_**Say you will be**_

_**All around me**_

Danny turned to Tucker, who reached into his pocket and produced a small jewelry case, handing it to Danny. Danny turned back to Sam and opened the case, revealing two simple, white-golden bands gleaming inside. John then held out his hands, gesturing them to continue on their own. For this, they knew what to say.

_**When your body**_

_**Sets your heart free**_

Danny first took one of the rings from the case, handing the case then to Valerie. He faced Sam, the ring held out in front of him. "I give you this ring to wear with love and joy," he recited. "As a ring has no end, neither shall my love for you. I choose you to be my wife this day and forevermore." As he spoke he carefully slid the silvery band onto Sam's left ring finger, as she beamed in reply.

_**Say you will be**_

_**All around me**_

She then took the remaining ring from Valerie, who held onto the case. She turned to Danny and said, "This ring I give to you as a token of my love and devotion to you. I pledge to you all that I am and all that I will ever be as your wife. With this ring, I gladly marry you and join my life to yours." As she placed the ring on his finger, they looked into each other's eyes and smiled wider. They then turned to the judge.

"Now, without further ado," John stated in an official manner, "Daniel and Samantha, I now pronounce you husband and wife." He held his arms wide as he smiled at them both. "You may kiss the bride," he finished, winking at them. The couple then shared their first kiss as husband and wife, as their families stood and began to clap happily. As the newlyweds gazed into each other's eyes, the same memory crossed each of their minds, a very near memory, from only a few hours ago in fact. But one that would affect the rest of their lives…

_Flashback_

"This is really happening…isn't it?" Sam asked quietly as she and Danny stood alone on a grassy hill, overlooking their hometown of Amity Park. Though at that time, it was hardly like they remembered it.

_**I'll look for your eyes**_

_**To keep me inside**_

It wasn't quiet as it had been. It wasn't peaceful. It was a mess. At that time, the world was at war with the Ghost Zone, and Amity Park was the command center. Buildings had been knocked down, streets had been cracked and broken, once-green scenery had been reduced to rocky battleground. Many beings filled the streets, both human and ghost alike, some fighting, some fleeing. Some dying, some mourning their dead. It was only early afternoon, but the sky was darkened by clouds of smoke. The peace that had once surrounded the town was gone. All that remained now was war.

"Yeah," Danny answered, his eyes sweeping over the battlefield. He and his parents had been leading the human opposition, fighting with all they had to suppress the ghost onslaught. But the days were growing thin. Everyone left knew that their time was limited.

"I thought so…" Sam said, her eyes downcast.

_**When everything dies**_

_**But one last sunrise**_

That night, the Fentons were planning to break through the Ghost Zone's defenses with one final burst of firepower. Jack and Maddie had been building a weapon, a weapon they said could end the war. But who would survive, they couldn't say. But they all knew it needed to be done.

Sam looked at Danny. "So what happens now?" she asked.

He turned his eyes to hers. "I don't know," he replied, his green eyes glowing with sadness. "I wish I could tell you I knew how this would end, but I can't." He looked down, growing silent once more.

She switched her gaze to the city below them. "We've been fighting so long… It's hard to believe it's all about to end."

_**And when we stand there**_

_**Together not scared**_

All of a sudden, Danny looked up into Sam's eyes. "Marry me," he said unexpectedly, a serious expression on his face.

_**I'll dry your last tear**_

_**And then we're just air**_

Her eyes widened in surprise. "W…What?" she said.

"Marry me," he repeated.

_**Go put on your best tonight**_

_**It's you and me and not much time**_

_**To watch the world burning bright**_

"Tonight, before the battle. I want to be with you for the rest of my life, and right now..." he paused, his gaze intensifying. "We may not get another chance."

_**We are ready**_

She knew what he was implying, and after a short thought looked into his eyes and smiled.

_**Say you will be**_

_**All around me**_

_**When your body**_

_**Sets your heart free**_

"Okay."

_**Say you will be**_

_**All around me**_

_End Flashback_

_**Say you'll get me**_

_**Through the ending**_

The battlefield had quieted. The sounds of explosions and people shouting could no longer be heard through the streets. The only sound was the sound of the early morning wind rushing through the alleyways, brushing over what was left of the buildings and grass. All was still, as if no aspect of nature dared disturb the melancholy silence of the dying town.

_**Take my body**_

_**Set my heart free**_

_**Say you'll get me**_

_**Through the ending**_

Yet in one place, on one hilltop, there was a sudden movement. One person, one dark-haired boy, was still conscious. He lifted his head slowly to gaze at the slowly brightening sky, quickly lowering it again from the pain it caused. Clenching his teeth, he pulled himself up onto his elbows, searching the landscape around him.

_**Go put on your best tonight**_

_**It's you and me and one spotlight**_

Suddenly, he spotted something—someone he had been searching for. With what strength he had he began to drag himself across the ground with his arms, the yellowed grass crunching beneath him as he pulled forward on his stomach.

_**One more show, one last time**_

His breathing was ragged, thanks to the deep slash across his torso. He knew he didn't have much time left, but he had to get there, had to reach her…

_**It won't be long now**_

As he stopped beside her on the grass, he noticed that her eyes were open, and she was breathing slowly. Lying on her back, she looked up at him, happiness filling her eyes once more.

_**Say you will be**_

_**All around me**_

"Danny…" she whispered, her voice soft and tired.

He smiled, a pained smile. "Sam," he replied, his voice breaking as a few coughs escaped his lips.

_**When your body**_

_**Sets your heart free**_

_**Say you will be**_

_**All around me**_

"We did it…" she tried to speak again. "They're…gone…"

He chuckled, though it sounded more like choking. "Yeah… It's finally over."

_**Say you'll get me**_

_**Through the ending**_

"You know," she began as he looked into her eyes again. "I don't wish…it hadn't happened. I don't…wish we had…had more time." She paused a moment, closing her eyes and catching her breath. "Because… These past few years…have been the greatest of my life. And I wouldn't trade them… Not for a lifetime of others."

_**Take my body**_

_**Set my heart free**_

Danny smiled, taking her hand in his. As he did so, the white-golden rings on their fingers gleamed in the now-rising sunlight. "Me neither," he answered, laying his head beside hers, the strength to keep it up swiftly leaving him. "This moment… Somehow, it's enough."

_**Say you'll get me**_

_**Through the ending**_

She smiled, tears in her eyes. "I love you," she whispered softly, her breath thinning.

"I love you, too," he replied. "I always have. And I always will."

_**Say you will be**_

_**All around me**_

As the two shared their final breaths together, the orange sun finally rose over the horizon, bringing a warm, cleansing light to the city wracked with war for so long. Finally, the war was over.

_**It won't be long now**_

The death had ceased, and life was returning. Peace had been restored, thanks to the many people who had given their lives to save the town that day. Only few remained now, but they were enough to rebuild the city. And the light of those that had passed—who had gone out in one final blaze of glory—would live and fill the streets from that day on.

_**It won't be long now…**_

* * *

Well, that's it! Hope ya liked it. Sorry the end, liek the last paragraph, was kinda lame, but I was at a complete loss for how exactly to end this. But oh well. I did my best. And I'm satisfied, so I guess that's enough.

Thanks for readin, and you know I'd really like it if you decided to review for me...? (hint hint) Hee hee

--MM


End file.
